From out of the Darkness
by Moonlight Ashes
Summary: The Avengers get a new team mate, but she isn't what they were expecting. For one, she's a Vampire and second, she's just a kid! Humor, Romance, and Adventure ensues wherever Hoax can find it. O.C warning, you no like then you no read.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I was having one of those days where you just think so hard you begin to make up stories of your own and I thought of this one. Let me know what you think because if it sucks it is going in the trash.**

**Yes, I added an O.C, but in all respect she is a character from one of my actual stories so she isn't something Avengers inspired, I made her in like fifth grade...that means she is patented.  
**

**Anyways...I have a love for Vampires...so yes, the O.C. is a vampire, but if I hear one Twilight reference I will burst into flames.  
**

**Please enjoy! ^_^  
**

* * *

From out of the Darkness

It didn't surprise her when she found herself shoved into a van and blindfolded, she was entirely too used to this sort of treatment having dealt with it for nearly thirty years. The fact was, she was a Vampire and Humans tended to dislike Vampires, a bit of a cliche truth. The Vatican had been after her for years, nearly thirteen if she recalled correctly, and each time they had screwed up somehow. She would let the van get a little ways down the road, let them celebrate a little and then break out as if it were child's play, which it was. And that is exactly what she did. There were three men and a driver, all ordained priests of the Vatican who foolishly accepted the challenge of taking her down. The first was easy to knock out, being the lightweight of the bunch. The second had been just as easy, but the third had brought on some issues as she smacked him in the face with the gun she had lifted off the second man, and while it dazed the third he didn't fall until she replaced the gun with her fist, sure to break his nose. The driver was easy, she knocked him out without even losing control of the van. She managed to get in the front seat and park the car next to a parking meter, where the men were sure to be found the next morning. All in a nights work.

She returned home quickly, sure to dodge anyone who seemed on the lookout for young teens making trouble so late at night, mostly police and a few druggies looking for a score. She didn't have to worry too much; it was New york, everything was troublesome in New York, and she was one of the less suspicious characters out tonight. The door to her apartment was secure and she didn't sense anyone inside so she went in confidently and took a long relaxing shower before securing the dark drapes around her window and falling into a deep sleep. All in all, a good night. Her stomach was full of a crack addicted hobo, she had bought a nice pair of leather boots for half off, and her blankets were curled up around her nicely keeping her warm. Her long red hair was spread out above her like a bloody halo and her silver blue eyes fluttering closed as she drifted off.

The morning wasn't as peaceful as the night before, however. She awoke far too early, perhaps noontime, to a banging on her apartment door. She growled and tried to ignore it, hoping they would go away only to jump when she heard the door splinter down. She leapt from her bed only to be caught by the arm in a vice-like grip. She turned and was surprised to see a man dressed entirely in black. She gave a cute smirk and flipped her leg up, kicking him in the face and throwing him back with what humans would call super strength. He landed back against the bedroom wall and she could now see a group of agents dressed in black, similar to the man who had just assaulted her, standing in the entryway of her room. She glared at the invasion of privacy, but did not falter in her defense as the entire group pounced on her and somehow, amidst the flailing limbs and flashing claws, managed to get a pair of handcuffs around her wrists as well as what felt like shackles on her ankles. These wouldn't have been any trouble, but for the part that the cuffs were partially silver, twenty percent she would guess, just enough to hold her limbs firm with a painful bite but not enough to burn her. She glared up at the soldiers who backed up, taking in gasps of air even though she had not broken a sweat.

"What is the meaning of this!?" She yelled, irritation above all else in her voice.

"You're under arrest." A man's voice called. She looked up as a tall black man dressed all in black, complete with a black eye patch, strolled into the room. "For at least two decades of scattered murders."

"That's all you got?" She growled viciously. "Some murders here and there?"

"Anything else and I wouldn't be here." He stated. "You're lucky I've been able to keep a lid on your activities for so long. Why do you think the police haven't been after you? Police incompetence only goes so far. Moving place to place every three months can only work for so long." She glared up at him as he approached her and knelt before her. "How would you like to stop running?" She spat in his face. He was obviously angry, but he simply wiped the spit away and fixed her with an even more determined gaze. "How would you like to step out of the shadows?"

"...what are you talking about?"

"You have a gift." She scoffed at his declaration. "Okay, a curse, but it can be treated as a gift. Names Nick Fury, Commander of S.H.I.E.L.D, don't even pretend to know what it stands for.

"**Supreme Headquarters International Espionage Law-enforcement Division**. It was changed in 1991 to **Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate**. Only just recently changed to **Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division**. Every promotion you get a new name. You guys support the Avengers." She stated obnoxiously and met his eyes. He was staring down at her in a bit of surprise and fear. She chuckled a bit. "Do you honestly think there are any secrets in your minds I don't know?" Again he gave her a regarding stare, obviously uncomfortable with her ability to read his thoughts. She sighed, bored already and getting cranky from the silver braces. "Anyway, you came here to ask me something?"

"I find myself in need of another Avenger."

"Don't you think you're a bit old to be collecting superheroes?" She began struggling at the pain in her limbs. "What does that have to do with me?"

"I need someone who can operate at night, in the dark, and in an interrogation room." He stood, strolling around her, exercising his authority. "All of which you cover."

"I see, and what if I'm not interested in your little club?"

"Then I stick you right back where you came from." His voice dropped an octave as he glared down at her. "The Vatican are persistent pains in my neck, calling me up every week to ask if I have seen any strange occurrences. Now, if I can get you to sign up for my...club,they just might leave the two of us alone." He began pacing nonchalantly. "You would never need to run again, you could stop looking over your shoulder, quit beating up men in white vans in the dead of night." She lifted her eyes carefully to watch his face. He was telling the truth, that wasn't the question, it was if she should trust this man, whom had barged into her apartment in the middle of the day, with her freedom. She stared up at him as he halted in front of her. "Your choice, though keep in mind, it might be your last choice."

"An Avenger, huh?" She mumbled, staring at the floor before meeting Nick Fury's good eye. "Fine, but I hope you know what you're getting yourself into here."

"The same goes for you, Ms...?" He fumbled. She smirked.

"All that military know how and you can't even track down my name?" She smirked and shook her head. "Don't bother, it's not important anyways. Just call me Hoax, nobody does." He gave a quiet chuckle as he signaled for the agents to unlock her restraints.

"Welcome to the team, Hoax."

* * *

**Please tell me what you think and I will see about continuing.**

**I wanted to do an intro to see if it was even interesting to anyone seeing as people usually hate O.C.'s, but I love making them.  
**

***The S.H.E.I.L.D reference came from google of course, but it's the comic world vs. the Avengers movie where you get all the different names. I just added both for the heck of it.  
**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME IF IT IS ANY GOOD!  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, that one got some pretty good feedback. I was gonna wait to update again until I had more comments, but I already have the second part ready.**

**Here you go!  
**

* * *

From out of the Darkness

Tony Stark awoke that morning with an annoying crick in his neck, a hangover from Hell, and a message on his cell phone from Pepper. The fact that he had managed to awaken before noon without Pepper's help startled him as he pulled himself out of bed and stretched. He knew the message was probably her apologizing for being pulled away to work and part of him was okay with this, but the possessive part of him was flustered at the fact he had yet again woken up without her. He didn't bother grueling over that fact as his headache demanded his full attention. The night before had been a big celebration honoring another Stark success, now if only Tony could remember which one. He stumbled into a shower and tried not to remember anything embarrassing as he allowed the hot water to drain the drunken glaze from his face.

Bruce Banner had been awake since four a.m, working on an invention that, as usual, might solve his "problem". He had taken up permanent residence in Stark tower along with the other Avengers despite his constant attempts at moving out, a lame attempt at keeping his few friends safe from the other guy. Tony had always found ways to keep him at the tower for such long periods of time that when Bruce finally did return home he would find that Stark industries had once again foreclosed his apartment and he was homeless. He would be upset for only a few hours before his anger management kicked in and he would return to Stark tower where life was never boring. Even now, running on only two hours of sleep and five espressos, he was still having the time of his life in the fully equipped lab that Tony had given him full reign over.

Natasha Romanoff sat uneasy at the table, staring at the dark haired man across from her with mild interest, but a watchful eye. Loki had finally turned a new leaf though he was still an ass, having moved to the tower with his brother where the two hardly spoke. Well, Thor spoke...a lot...and Loki mostly kept to himself but for a sarcastic insult here or there. No matter what Loki did or said, Natasha would never trust him, she didn't trust anyone, not even that helpful computer, Jarvis.

Clint Barton suddenly sat down beside his partner and best friend, making her re-think her trust issues as he poured himself a bowl of Froot Loops, smiling almost childishly when a toy fell into his bowl. No one fought over it though he was sure to stand the small flashlight up for everyone to look at in jealousy. Natasha rolled her eyes, but Clint shrugged as he dug into his cereal. Clint had always been poor, so he was used to eating the "grainy mulch", as Thor refered to the sugary cereal. What he wasnt used to was mooching, especially mooching off a rich guy he considered a friend. Their rooms were huge with their own bathrooms, the halls were spotless, the whole place almost seemed sad and unused...until the Avengers all moved in. Now it was a mad house. Science experiments everywhere, dirty laundry always, and food was usually bad for the human digestive system, but they were happy, almost like a family.

Thor attended to the mysterious contraption he had been told was where the magical drink known as coffee was dispensed. Jane had recently moved into the tower to be with him and was usually the one to fetch his morning brew and meal, but had been pulled away for something she described as exciting in the scientific field. She would be gone for nearly a week with today being only the second morning and Thor was already beginning to come unwound until Steve finally took over running the fantastic machine. Of course, that may not have been the best idea as Steve was used to just a kettle over the stove as his dad had done for years. It was with a loud sigh that Natasha kindly relieved the two men of their technological issues. Bruce slinked into the room quietly, trying to remain unseen and had almost made it fully into the room when Tony came zooming around the corner.

"Hey Bruce." He called a little obnoxiously, though quietly on account of the hangover, as he slapped his friends back. He regarded the coffee making lesson via Natasha and nodded to the gang. "Roomies."

"How was the party?" Clint asked.

"Oh, let me tell you...when I remember." Tony answered, mourning the fact there was no coffee and Natasha was moving through her lesson too slowly. Steve scoffed at him and gave a slightly annoyed glare.

"Getting drunk the night before a briefing with Fury." He mumbled.

"At least I can get drunk." Tony fired back.

"So, Tony," Bruce interjected before a fight could spread. "I think I found a way to sort through DNA and..."

"Now, push this button and you're on your way to heaven." Natasha finished her lesson. Thor clapped while Steve tried to keep from catching Tony's glare.

"Tell me, Mistress Spider, how does this miracle drink help one to ascend into this heaven?" Thor asked seriously. Natasha and Clint stared at the god a few moments before Steve caught the joke and fought his laughter as he looked away. Bruce and Tony were distracted by the laughter as they looked up to see Steve trying to cover his face and remain professional even to humor.

"Oh my god." Tony stared dryly. "Caps has a sense of humor." He stared at Thor and then flinched as he looked at the ceiling.

"What?" Bruce asked as everyone looked to Tony who looked up at Thor.

"I'm expecting Ragnarok any second now."

"You are? I was unaware of it's coming so soon." Thor stared in total confusion, leading to a few more shared chuckles.

"Glad to see you're all having fun."

Nick Fury stood in the doorway watching his team turn their smiles off and face him. Usually when Nick Fury showed up there was trouble, as such he was a known mood killer. He knew the team was getting along well now and that he mostly had Tony and Steve, the team opposites, to thank for that as it was the two of them that helped keep everyone together after Loki's battle. Speaking of the little twerp, Loki had suddenly plastered a nice smirk on his face as Fury came further into the room though he wisely kept this mouth shut. Thor had to practically beg the Shield brass to let his brother return to Earth and had only managed to with a trade of some useless crystals from his home-world.

"Sir?" Steve saluted. Tony rolled his eyes as Bruce gave a weary sigh. Sometimes the all American blue boy was tiring. "Is there a problem?"

"Must there always be a problem, soldier?" Nick asked, stopping beside the taller man to address the team. "There is an up-coming mission that will require a set of skills this team lacks. Abilities such as seeing in the dark."

"Check." Tony stated. Nick glared at him.

"To move unseen."

"Present." Natasha scoffed, the others gave a laugh.

"Come, Sir Fury, what could our team possibly lack that is required for any mission?" Thor asked proudly.

"Brain power would be a nice touch." Loki mumbled quietly as Clint shoved his elbow out from under him and he spilt his orange juice. "Why, you..."

"Avengers!" Nick called and the team went silent. "What this team needs is a few extra skills that you don't have...yet. You need someone who can't just use a mask to see in the dark or tread lightly...you need something special."

"Favoritism!" Tony called, his head aching at every noise.

"Some thing, sir?" Steve asked, curiously.

"Conference room." Nick stated with that knowing smirk Steve hated, and the team stood up to follow their leader out of the dining area with Loki and Clint exchanging glares the whole way.

The conference room was just that, a very large room where all the Avenger briefings took place. A large hollow rounded steel table stood in the center with multiple chairs around it, Nick enjoyed the hollow part where he could walk around the inside of the circle to address the Avengers...the only drawback was Tony would often make the others laugh by making faces behind his back when they disagreed. Today the Avengers filed into the room only to find it wasn't empty. A small form was slumped over the metal table at the far end of the room, it's head down and obviously fast asleep. All anyone could see was a head shape covered by a purple and black stripped hood laying face down on it's arm and they were immediately curious. Tony threw himself down on a chair, nursing his head by copying the position of the curious visitor, while the other Avengers took their seat, all keeping their eyes on the figure that had yet to move. Nick stood on the center before the Avengers as Steve made his way to his own seat only a chair away from the newcomer. He stared for a moment, curious if the noob would wake up on her own and instead resorted to his own methods.

"Hoax!" He yelled, slamming his hands on the table right before her. She was silent as she tilted her head up at him and glared. "Nice of you to join us." He began to pace away.

"You're the genius who decided I needed to be awake at eight o' clock in the fricking morning." She grumbled, sitting up. She was a young girl with long red hair, silver blue eyes, and wore a purple zip up jacket with thin black stripes on it. A black scarf hung lazily around her throat as she looked up at the pacing Nick Fury.

"Complain some more, Agent Hoax, that'll impress your new team mates."

"Worked with Tony." Clint gave a smirk and Natasha jabbed his side with her elbow, pushing him to silence even though Nick hardly noticed. Tony flipped the joker the bird without raising his head and the other Avengers gave soft smirks at the two men. Steve did not laugh, his stare was on the slim new girl who leaned on her elbow yawning as she began to slowly inch back down to the table.

"How old are you?" Steve finally asked. The room went silent as the gang turned to the girl who had lain her head down on her folded arms and looked up at Captain America with a droopy gaze of sleepiness, not the way she had first wanted to meet her idol, but it worked?

"Eighteen." She answered.

"For how long?" Thor asked, trying to make a pop culture reference that made the others smile a little. The new girl gave a surprisingly wide grin.

"A while." She answered. The room went quiet once more as Tony's attention was suddenly caught.

"And what do you mean by that?" Steve asked, having not understood the joke as he had never seen Twilight (thankfully).

"It means, Cap." Nick interjected. "That like you, she's little outdated, but no less useful."

"She's a kid." Steve stated.

"I agree, the girl is but a child. She is more suited to be out bearing children than to be going into battle." Thor tried to help, but only received stares. He turned to the new girl who was giving him an amused smirk. "Then you agree with me?"

"I find your amusing and your comment offensive." She scoffed as she lay her head down. "In case I go crazy, I'll be sure to kill you first so you don't have to watch the others suffer." The room went silent and she caught herself as she looked up at the unamused faces. "Sorry, that's a joke where I come from."

"And where is that?" Bruce asked.

"Where could that possibly be a good joke?" Tony mumbled as he stared at her strangely.

"Everywhere." She answered. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Agent Hoax has been around and will prove useful in your next mission." Nick stated. "I'm sure I don't have to tell you to be nice and make her feel welcome."

"Whoa whoa, she's staying here?" Tony asked, looking up at the bold leader.

"This is where the Avengers live isn't it?"

"Yes, the Avengers, not the Girl Scouts." Tony objected.

"You don't honestly care about her age so why are you being so difficult?"

"Because you didn't say please." He answered simply. Nick gave an unamused glance at the team before heading for the door. "You folks have a nice day."

"Sir?" Steve called after Nick when they were in the hall, Steve having followed the commander out of the conference room. Nick halted and allowed Steve to catch up to him. "Sir, why the girl?"

"I told you, you need her."

"No, we could manage without her. Why the girl, she's so young and..."

"Cap, get out what you're trying to say." Steve gulped before standing more attentively.

"I don't think she's fit for the sort of missions the Avengers take on." He answered. "She is young, small, and doesn't seem to fit the demand of this team." Nick smirked at Steve.

"Small? Misfit? Unqualified?" Nick asked. Steve nodded to each word as the S.H.E.I.L.D leader turned away. "Sounds a bit familiar, don't it Soldier."

"Sir?" Steve asked, confused. Nick turned back to face him.

"Those are the exact words on your four rejected enlistment papers." He answered. "Don't forget Cap, you had a rough start too."

"The bathroom is over here." Natasha told Hoax as she led her into her room. "It's got a shower and a bathtub."

"Why both?"

"I guess in case rich people want both." Natasha shrugged, she didn't really care why. "There is also a mini fridge over under the desk."

"What the heck! Is this guy made of money?!" Hoax stared at teh appliance and how the room was set up like a nice hotel.

"It's Tony Stark." Natasha stared dumbly at the girl.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"He's only the richest billionaire in the world." Natasha stared. "How can it not mean anything to you?"

"Not my money, why should I care?" Hoax asked. Natasha was a little surprised by this thought. "Course, now I care, because this is the biggest house I have ever been in!" She stopped suddenly. "Well, I guess that's not true...I lived in a castle once."

"A castle?" Natasha asked, not really interested, but trying to gather information on this new girl.

"Yep, pretty place, but real depressing." Hoax turned to the woman in the doorway. "Well, thanks for showing me to my room, but I really need some sleep." Natasha gave a little panic as she sat down happily on Hoax's bed.

"Aww, I was hoping for some girl talk." She gave her best fake smile. "It's nice having some more estrogen around here." She gave a shameless giggle.

"Hmm, here I was thinking you were interrogating me." Hoax gave a sneaky smirk. Natasha gave a fake look of surprise.

"Why would I do that?" She asked.

"Because that's what you do." Hoax shrugged. "You talk to people, gain their trust, and then use whatever info you get against them. It's pretty impressive, but I would hate for you to waste your time...Natasha."

Hoax smirked. Natasha scowled as she stood and left the room, trying to talk herself into believing that Nick had dropped her alias name, not that it mattered, but knew deep down that Fury kept his mouth shut on things like that. How was this girl avoiding her perfect mask? How did she know her name? Why was she here? All the new questions gave Natasha a headache as she walked into the dining room to find Clint and Loki having a staring contest as Tony, Thor, and Steve tried to drain the coffee pot. Bruce had obviously disappeared off somewhere again.

"What of the newcomer?" Thor asked.

"She's a Shield spy, isn't she?" Tony asked.

"No, she's an alien huh? All this team needs is an alien." Clint joked.

"Shape shifter! Is she a shape shifter? That would be awesome." Tony interjected.

"I..." Natasha fumbled. She had never reported back without information before. "I don't know." The room paused.

"You didn't interrogate her?" Clint finally asked.

"I..did." Natasha took a cup of coffee.

"Ah, someone has managed to escape the spiders web." Loki grinned happily.

"She just...doesn't have much to say." Natasha tried to reason. Loki laughed.

"Even better! You could not make her sing as all your other birds!" The room was silent as Loki laughed. "I must admit, I find myself interested in this new female. She sounds very amusing."

"I must say I am filled with many questions." Thor stated, swishing his coffee around the cup.

"Yeah," Steve glared, setting his cup down loudly as he headed for the door. "So am I."

* * *

**Oh snap, Cap is not amused.**

**Hope this one did okay too, i would love a review to tell me how i did.  
**

**Please let me know what you guys think, it's so hard to guess. LOL!  
**

**~Ash  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys, I keep getting good feedback on this so it must be worth the time. I apoligize if I'm a little out of character sometimes, it's hard to write about superheroes who have so many different stories and some times I'm tempted to mix Marvel with DC comics just for the heck of it. Lol! Well, enjoy the next part!**

**~Ash**

* * *

From out of the Darkness

Steve Rogers was used to knowning the situation inside and out, he was used to being informed and trusted to do what was right with said information. He enjoyed being respected, having gone so long without it, but he had to remind himself to remain humble and keep his heart pure. Somedays that was hard; he was a hero, a good looking young man, and a team leader; these were things that he had dreamt of as a kid and had given up on in adulthood due to his small body. To be able to be the man you always dreamed of becoming...it was mind blowing, as Tony often said. He didnt have trouble remembering his morals, but sometimes his pride had a way of getting in the way of his mind, a flaw he had been trying to fix. When the new girl, Hoax; as Fury had called her, had been in the room he had immediantly felt...intimedated? He had felt like a child once more, as if he had never done anything worthwhile in his life...it was like she had stripped him of any self-thought. She had somehow managed to silence him into small and insignificant questions, almost as if he were being hunted.

**How old are you?** That was such a useless question, opening the floor up to nonsense talk from the others. He sighed as he made his way down the hall to the room Tony had directed Natasha to lead Hoax to, for some reason he felt a little reluctant to enter the room. She was eighteen, what was there to fear from such a small little girl? Nothing! He had too many questions to stay away from her,but too many reasons to run away as well. Captain America never ran, he reminded himself. It was a half hearted thought, there had been times as the hero when Steve had been forced to run just to keep himself and his team alive. He had run into danger multiple times, faced war, faced true evil; this was nothing, she was just a harmless kid.

Steve paused outside the door. If she was so harmless why was he pausing? He sighed and knocked on the door. He heard a loud groan inside the room followed by the patter of small feet. A head of untamed red hair peeked out around the door as it was pulled open just barely. Steve stared at the silencing blue eyes that brought his mind to mulch. She hadnt even said anything and he was being intimedated by her sleepy gaze. She seemed to sense that and directed her eyes to the ground and turned her face to the floor.

"Mr. Rogers?" She asked. He started a bit, but found his voice again.

"Ms. Hoax." He regarded. "I...wanted to make sure you were comfortable."

"I would be if I were in bed." She mummbled, but nodded.

"Right, well...I had some...questions for you, I guess." He added, feeling foolish. She risked a glance up at him and saw him twitch uncomfortably.

"Why don't you come back with your questions when you remember how to talk?" She suggested. He frowned and his features went cold.

"Are you saying this is a bad time?"

"I'm saying you're intimedated by me."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you're acting like a school boy with a crush." She brought her eyes upon him fully now and he remained quiet. "Your thoughts are racing, your heartbeat is elevated, you cant seem to speak, you dont know where to look, and...yet you're still standing here." He said nothing, his eyes on the ground, but her voice held a hint of surprise. She sighed and brought her eyes away from him as well. "I'm sorry, it's a...a bit of a reflex... for me to challenge authority, especially male authority. The fact is what you're feeling now is fairly normal, you're the alpha male of this group and I'm an alpha female...it's simple nature."

"I don't understand." He finally looked up at her, confused by everything she had just said. She forced a half hearted smile at him. "Alpha? We're people...not animals."

"Some of us are more animal than others." She sighed and looked up at him. "The fact is, this intimedation and awkwardness will fade in a day or two. Until then, I suggest you keep to yourself and I will do the same." She seemed completely at home with that idea, but Steve was still confused.

"What...I don't understand." He leaned on the doorway, a little too casually for his taste. "What do you mean by it's nature?"

"You know exactly what I mean." She felt her voice drop to a seductive tone and panic rose in her mind, but she could just barely keep herself from stepping forward towards the poor helpless man before her. "No, sorry, you dont." She shook her head to clear it. "Ummm, it's just..." She sighed and finally was able to take an extra step away from the doorway. "It's just hormones. It's a trick my kind use on humans; we are mostly attracted to the leaders as well as the most submissive individuals in groups. It's just a hunting technique that nature cruelly installed." She looked up at him once more and he was painfully aware of the fact he was leaning into her room. He retracted himself quickly and she nodded breifly. "Just stay away from me, Mr. Rogers. If you know whats good for you and you friends, you will all just leave me alone." With that statement she slammed the door and was sure to turn the lock.

Hoax threw herself down onto her bed in a haste of sleepy frustration. Her goal had been ignore both Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner, that way she would be safe from catching an unwanted attraction with either the team leader or the misfit, but noooo, that flirty side of her that reminded her she would need a blood bank just kept trying to reel in the goods. He had been no help at all in the situation, leaning into her room with his muscles stretching the fabric of his t-shirt, knocking on her door with that aura of manly power before her presence sapped it away and exposed a bashful young boy, and the way his cheeks held the slightest tinge of red in them. She shivered and thanked the chilly room for reminding her to keep her head. Crawling under the blankets, she let herself finally fall into the sleep she so desperatly needed. Her body thanked her and her mind gave a sneaky chuckle as it began to fashion silly dreams of Steve Rogers and his lovely muscles.

Steve wasnt sure what had just happened, but he had a hunch. Hoax had a crush on him...and he might have had one too, Hoax had obviously made the decision that they were both going to ignore this split second attraction and go on with life. Steve nodded to himself in the mirror as he splashed water on his face, he was a gentleman and would abide by her decision...but part of that problem bugged him. She wasnt the first girl he had run into and found out was attracted to him, her usually just ignored it and went on with life, but this one...wasnt the same. He had had fancies in his life, crushes that he would follow their beck and call around the play ground only to have a broken heart at the end of it all. He had loved Peggy, well as close to love as he had ever had, and look where that got him. The difference was...he didnt think it was love driving him to her...it felt like something less than love, something selfish and yet chartitable at the same time. Steve shook his head, as always he was thinking too hard on this, it would wear off, even Hoax had said that, and Steve hoped she was right.

"So, how did it go?" Clint asked as Steve suddenly found he had wandered back to the dining room.

"Whats up with our little noob, Cap?" Tony asked, the coffee doing wonders for his headache. Natasha steeled herself against the idea that Steve had been able to get more information than her.

"Well, she's umm...very different." He sighed. "I dont really know how to explain it other than she...wants to be left alone."

"Alone?" Natasha smirked at the girl's stupidity. One could never be alone.

"Does that not defeat the purpose in this unity?" Thor asked curiously. "If she wishes to be alone, why did Sir Fury bring her to us?"

"I'm not sure." Steve stated, trying to think on what she could possibly accomplish, but Fury's words about his own past seemed to block a final decision on her usefulness.

"Does anybody else..." Bruce had started strong, but the glances of his peers made his voice catch a bit and lower as he started to talk again. "...feel there is something off about her?" Steve kept himself from answering.

"I must admit, she has beauty that rivals the fairest of maidens in Asgard, would you not agree brother?" Thor asked turning to Loki who shrugged. He did not value beauty as his companions, he valued cunning and mischeif above any other characteristic and even then he was never known to harbor emotion for said value.

"She seems kinda cold." Clint tried to offer, observation being his field of expertise. "She doesnt seemt to want anything to do with any of us, but you Caps." He pointed. The team turned to their leader.

"What?"

"When we entered the room she shifted away, scooted back like she sensed us in the room." Clint explained. "but, when you sat near her she shifted towards you. She seemed to catch herself and halted, but she still moved towards you."

"So she has a crush, so she's cute." Tony intervened before Steve could respond. "What good does that do us?" He sat back with a sigh. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm just gonna sit back and be surprised." He stood. "Now if you will excuse me, I just remebered I have a lengthy apology to deliver this afternoon."

"For what?"

"It appears I will be paying for a chandelier...a pricey chandelier." Tony left them with that thought as he left the room.

"Man, I want to go to HIS parties." Clint mourned.

* * *

**Well, hope you guys liked this one. I hope I'm staying in character for the most part. Please give me some feedback on this, still trying to put together an actual plot. Haha! Thanks guys!**

**~Ash.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry I have not updated in so long! A thousand apologies! Been so busy with work, finals, holidays, blah blah…**

"**SHUT UP!"**

**O_O" …okay…roll film…**

**~Ash**

From out of the Darkness

The rest of Hoax's first day at Stark Tower was rather un-eventful. She slept for hours, drank some water to dull the thirst beginning to tickle the back of her throat, and listened to some music on the clock radio by her bedside. It was when the night came that she truly awoke. She had slept on and off till about eight p.m., but as soon as the sun vanished from the sky she was fully dressed for a night out on the town. Hoax had never been one to flaunt the figure her powers gave her, but she was hungry and feeling a little frisky tonight so she allowed herself the indulgence of hunting in the night club tonight. Hoax, as most vampires, did not tote luggage around with her, she fazed into different clothing on instinct and was able to make the clothing come into existence as easily as she could snap her fingers.

A black sequined cocktail dress seemed appropriate for tonight, the length complimenting her slim legs as well as her sleek curves. She pulled her long red hair up into a loose bun, sure to allow some longer pieces to trail down her slim neck and expose the perfect sweetheart neckline of her dress which pronounced her gentle collar bones. She didn't care that she was an Avenger, or so she had been told, she just wanted her next meal and she wanted to enjoy it. After the harsh treatment of the morning she thought she deserved to play with her food a little, maybe she might even dance with him, maybe even let him kiss her. She shooed that thought away, she had never allowed her prey any sort of sentimental action. No, it was safer to go by the drill; meet, flirt, eat, desert. She sighed on the inside at what a terrible vampire she was, she couldn't even play with her food let alone kill it. She shrugged as she added a slim handled pocket bag to her ensemble and left her room.

The moment she left the room Hoax felt eyes upon her, but she remained passive to the obvious gaze and the steady footfalls that followed her closely. She knew the fellow red-head was following her at a close distance, knew it wouldn't be easy to tell her to buzz off, so she did what she did best. She turned around to confront her follower. Natasha hadn't even seen the woman whiz around as she was suddenly confronted face to face with the young girl, now dressed to kill. The two women eyed each other as Natasha halted before running into the new girl, both sizing the other up. Hoax was not impressed in the most on the supposed "Black Widows" stealth tricks. She was like any other soldier, over confident, over bearing, and too smart for her own good. Hoax immediately respected her, even if she didn't like her.

"Out for a stroll, Tasha?" Hoax asked, a smug little smile curving up her lips.

"Just catching some air." Natasha responded with an equally smug smile. "Don't you look fit for a party."

"Thank you, that was my intent." Hoax smiled with a cute shrug as she turned to leave Natasha in the hall. "Enjoy your night, Miss Spider."

Natasha said nothing as she glared at the back of the young girl. Hoax made her way around the corner and strolled her way around until she found a living room where Thor and Hawkeye were engaging in a battle of "Brute Strength" as Thor called the Ninja Saga game Hawkeye had bought years ago, never thinking he would be facing off, and losing to, a God. Thor smiled in victory as Hawkeye pressed an array of buttons only to have the letters "K.O." appear on his side of the screen. He released a loud yell as he threw himself back on the sofa, allowing Thor his victory cry. Loki had only been half watching the ridiculous game when he saw the young…girl…walk through the door on her way to the main entrance of the Tower. She was breath taking, but he only allowed his eyes to wander her frame for a moment before turning his attention elsewhere, hoping his eyes had not betrayed him. Hawkeye didn't even notice the girl until she was on the other side of the room, always being more observant of things just out of his reach, but when he saw her he heard Thor gasp beside him.

"Great Odin." Thor stared as he looked over to Hawkeye to be sure that he had not merely dreamt up such an image. "Your women are allowed to pace the homes without modesty of their figures?" Hawkeye gave him a strange look before returning his eyes to the doorway the young girl had disappeared through. "How alike our people are!" Loki put a palm to his forehead, sensing a headache coming on from Thor's stupidity.

Hoax had almost made it to the front doors of Stark Tower when she sensed a subtle presence approaching her. She had been lost in thought on the culture reference Thor had made in the other room and had not realized Steve coming her way until he appeared in the lobby, his leather jacket littered with dust and a motorcycle helmet under his arm. The young man must have found his new passion in the ability to outrace the hooligans of the downtown alleys, seeing as he smelt of booze and drugs yet had none in his system that Hoax could tell of. The hero halted when he saw the young vampire trying to escape the tower in her nightly costume, his eyes widening when he saw just how form fitting it really was. The first thought that went through the man's head was not of attraction, being brought up in a very modest world he had more shock on his face than anything else. However, as his eyes scanned her frame, he noticed that he suddenly wanted to throw a blanket on over her and hide her from the world. He shook his head, figuring it was the gentleman in him as he suddenly noticed her face…a deep blush that was turned away from him, eyes cast upon the marble floor.

"Ma'am." Steve nodded, unsure of what else to say. "Going to a party?" He asked, still unsure of his words and wondering why he was asking.

"To a hunt." She answered honestly. He paused awkwardly.

"Oh." He remarked, confused at the choice of words. "Well, good luck?"

"Thank you kindly." Hoax nodded, trying to speed past Steve.

"Umm, you should probably…" He paused when she turned her vibrant eyes upon him. The gaze she held seemed to halt his thoughts and his tongue, but he fought it and cleared his throat. "You should probably be back before midnight…at your age."

"At my age?" She gave a strange smirk. "Mr. Rogers, you may have survived so long by chance, but I guaranteed you can only imagine in your wildest dreams to ever live as long as I have." She winked. "Or to ever look this young."

"I don't understand." He stared at her as she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear with a sigh.

"Of course not, I would expect nothing less from you." She gave a quick huff as she turned back to the door. "You may be a super human, Mr. Rogers, but you're still human…and that means" she turned back to face him just before the door fell between them. "…ignorant."

Steve had no idea to react as he watched the red head fade into the night that had enclosed around the tower. With a single blink she was gone and he was once again alone in the lobby with the eerie feeling that he should retreat further into the tower though his curiosity drove him after the new member of their team. He shook his head, she had her private life as much as the others did, and spying on her wouldn't help the already tense relationship between them. Besides, he turned away as he recalled their talk from earlier, she wanted him to leave her alone.

"Is Captain America feeling in the dumps?" A voice called from the corner of the lobby, making Steve jump slightly. Loki smirked as the Captain relaxed a bit. "Sorry, I couldn't help but over hear, it's a curse really." He strolled closer to the man, crossing his arms as he waited for the man to speak. "Well?"

"What?" Steve asked, confused by the God's sudden appearance.

"She is a curious one isn't she?"

"Sure, Loki." Steve passed the God as he rolled his eyes.

"I mean, what is she? What does she mean by 'hunt'? Why is she here?" Loki turned all the silent questions in Steve's head into words. Steve glared as he boarded the elevator.

"I don't know, Loki, why don't you go ask her?" Loki smirked as soon as the words were out of Steve's mouth.

"Why not indeed." He allowed the doors between the two to close before turning to the lobby doors. "I sense a new puzzle in my midst, one of extraordinary talent. This should prove to be most amusing."

* * *

**Oooo! Loki is onto something...  
**

**Anyways, so sorry this took so long! My bad! Please no killing the author!**

**~Ash**


End file.
